musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Shonen Knife
Founded: 1981 Headquarters: Osaka, Japan Website Link(s): Official Site Label(s) * Virgin * Big Deal * Oglio * Dutch East India Trading Co. Genre(s) * J-Punk * Punk * Pop * J-Pop RIYL * The Ramones * XTC * Supersnazz Band Members * Naoko Yamano * Atsuko Yamano * Michie Nakatani (until 1999) Includes Members of Band Biography Shonen Knife formed in 1981, influenced by bands like The Ramones, XTC, Buzzcocks, Jonathan Richman (among others; in interviews, Michie Nakatani has said her favorite album is Captain Beefheart's Trout Mask Replica). When they started, they had very rudimentary skills at their instruments -- it was common for early basslines to be two notes back and forth. As the band progressed they got better and got more of a following, even outside of Japan. Kurt Cobain of Nirvana was a huge fan, as was Jad Fair of Half Japanese (who was even involved with their fan club). In 1999, Michie Nakatani left the band, and Atsuko Yamano moved up from drums to replace the departing bassist. (Michie remains friends with the Yamano sisters; Naoko Yamano says the two talk on the phone every day.) Since then, they've had a revolving door drummer position. On the records, the Yamanos typically will play drums (usually Atsuko, but sometimes Naoko), although when they tour, they hire a touring drummer. Mana Nishimura (of DMBQ) was one of these drummers between 2001-2003, although she died in 2005 in an auto accident in the US. Discography Albums * Pretty Little Baka Guy / Live In Japan! * Yama No Attachan * Burning Farm * Shonen Knife * 712 * Let's Knife * Rock Animals * Brand New Knife * Happy Hour * The Birds and the B-Sides * Heavy Songs * Strawberry Sound * Genki Shock! * Millennium Edition * Super Mix * Ultra Mix * Super Group EPs * Candy Rock * We Are Very Happy You Came * It's A New Find Singles * Banana Chips * Yamucharou De Mecha Umakarou * All I Want For Christmas Appears On Compilations * If I Were A Carpenter * What The World Needs Now... * Rutles Highway Revisited Soundtracks * The Powerpuff Girls:Heroes & Villains Mix CDs * I'm a Wound and a Sword, A Victim and an Executioner * Past The Barber and Gymnasium * The Boys And Girls Are Lifting Up Their Plates * Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem! * Most Folks Call Them Green Onions, But They're Really Scallions * Dub Club: Creepy Crawly Creepy Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly - Matt * Dub Club Matt Auxilliary: KITTY!!! * The Long-Lost Scene Cut From The End Of 2001: A Space Odyssey. Kubrick Decided It Was Too Disturbing * Pray For My TV Show * Dub Club - Arlo's Animal Kingdom * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * Dub Club: I'm Singing For You All Covered In Sequins - Matt Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 4 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists